particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialcapitalist Tory Party
The Socialcapitalist Tories are an anti-communist, anti-monopoly party with conservative veiws based on religion. On an economic axis, thy are usually completely centrist. They tend to be quite traditionalist and authoritarian on social veiws. They have controlled the head of state multiple times and have gained large amounts of seats in the states of Talasor, Sayoon and Sammadora. The Tories have a nationally televised channel known as TBS, or, Tory Broadcasting Station. Turn of the Century In 2501,the Mordusian Liberation Front Okayed a revolution in Beluzia. As being a strong anti communist party, the tories supported a foreign war to supress the commies. The Swamp Party and the MLF did not support this and actually wanted to condemn the STP. The Tories, along with the full support of the Absolutist Squirrels, Partido Nacional Monárquico de Mordusia, and the Righteous Green Party decided to invade the communist portions of Beluzia with their own party forces. The tories coined the term "Better Dead Than Red!" The Hardline Totalitarian movement of Gaduridos warned these parties of Mordusia that if they started a war with Beluzia, Gaduridos might invade Mordusia. Platform The platform stated by the 24th century election self-description is as follows: Life: For one to result to abortion would be a major dent in Mordusia's morality. We believe abortion is just an easy way out for irresponsble people. We do, however, believe that some exceptions do exist. We also don't support euthensia simply because the duty of health carers is to promote health, not kill. We'd rather see more palliative health care. Illicit substances: By imposing restrictive laws against drugs and other idols that degrade societies moral appearance, we can worry about the issues that really effect us. Marriage: Marriage is between a man and a women. Though we do not support gay marriage, we believe that gays are still children of god. We have nothing against the people, just their immoral actions. Security: We are for military. We see it as a great career option for all people. We also would like to convert the police into military. This will help us crack down on crime better. If forces march around with military weapons, people will simply not commit crimes (partially do to fear). We support sending forces to smaller countries that have asked for our help and have the possibilty of being annexed or nuked. We do not support agressive force, unless we have been attacked. We do not support gun control, as we all know, gun laws don't stop crime, just law abiding citizens. Health: We support a public health care system that provides proper care for those in need. We say no to waiting times, yes to more doctors, yes to pharmacutical drug subsidizing and proper safety regulations. Education: As education is the key to success, we support a free education system for all people. We also want to train teachers better to benefit students. We support giving monetary incentive for students with good marks. Environment: We are for environmental protection, but not in the form of Kyoto or other socialist treaties (see below). We encourage citizens to do there part for the environment as well. International Relations: We support the multi-racial society, and free imigration laws as Mordusia is a safe haven for all people of all backgrounds. We do not support treaties unless they represent something we feel strong about. We wish to remove all of Mordusia's treaties that hold back our democractic system. Market: We are for free trade and free market as it only benefits society. When it comes to goods that humans do not need we do not give any taxpayers money to help. We want the lowest taxes possible to support our health / education / security only platform. We do not fund things that don't matter, unlike our socialist counter parts. Members General Turner - Party Leader since 2471. Sbabonceo - Life friend of General Turner. Spenny T - Grandson of General Turner Quotes About The Party "The Socialcapitalist Tories have brought common sense solutions..." -Mordusian Liberation Front, presidential speech. "Well it is how Tories think, so We don't really mind." -'Our Party', comenting on the 'Conservative Stance for a Cleaner Morduisa' bill. "Looks like you are not a party of the centre at all." -Mordusian Democratic Union, comenting on the Tories pro-military beliefs. one of the parties many logos: see Parties of Mordusia Category:Political parties in Mordusia